Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Two or more participants may attend an event at a location. The event may include a sporting contest, a concert, etc. Participants at the event may collectively form a crowd.